Scott D. Rio
Scott.D.Rio (ジョリーD·クリス Sukotto.D.Rio) also known as "Black Tornado Rio" is a pirate captain and the main protagonist of One World. His long life dream is to explore the Grand Line and enjoy adventures along with his crew. Rio founded the rookie pirate crew known as the "Black Star Pirates" and captains the ship. Being the captain of the crew, Scott is the strongest member of the crew and has final say in all of the decisions. Countless battles that he and his crew have been in have further reinforced that point, ranging all the way from his inhuman speed, godlike strength, and ever lasting tenacity. Even for a rookie, his actions in the past year have amounted to the World Government treating him as an S class threat and as such, have dispatched countless Marine Battle ships in the hopes of subdueing and capturing him.The World Government have been trying to monitor the actions of his crew and as such, have sent spies and scouts to observe their behavior. This only goes to show how dangerous they think he is and are using a fraction of their resources to keep track of him. Rio became one of the Shikihara (''Six Pillars)'' by defeating one of the previous holders of that title, Nue Bach. This has earned him the respect and admiration of pirates world wide, especially considering that he hasn't even been sailing around for more than a year. Through his charisma and tenacity to achieve his goal, he has earned himself quite a few powerful allies and organizations willing to follow his command, albeit only if he has the desire to become the Pirate King. Rio currently has a bounty of 320,000,000, the highest bounty within not only his crew but also the Shishikara. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Rio is usually referred to as "Black Tornado" because of his preference to wear black clothing, along with his free style martial arts. He wears a grey fur coat along with an orange shirt. Around his neck, Rio sports a silver pendant that has the insignia of a black star on it, giving him his current nickname. His outfit of choice did not change frequently, as Rio felt most comfortable in this type of clothing, however there were instances where he had to switch wardrobes. Such instances include: *During the Livesta ball room festival, Rio was forced to wear a black tuxedio along with Ike and Bryan. *His adventures on BonYolu island made him switch his outfit to a blue navy shirt and a black bubble vest. *During the Gemini Tournament held on Pureata Islands, he wore a traditional gladiator outfit that resembled a space suit. Despite his personality and attitude, Rio seems to be very popular among females because of his natural good looks and physically fit body. This was highly evidenced during both the Gemini tournament but also the Livesta festival, where in both cases he had female followers cheering for him and gazing dreamily at him. To note, all of the female in his crew are more or less attracted to him, making the Black Star Pirates one of the rare crews that have crew members who have romantic feelings with one another. Post-Time Skip After being seperated from his crew, Rio now dons a new outfit consiting of a black shirt, black jeans, and even black shoes. Also, it seems he has acquired a brown mantello that have shreeded ends, it is currently unknown where he acquired this robe. Rio has also shown quite a few changes during the timeskip in terms of appearance. *He has grown slightly taller, with him reaching about 175 cm (5"9) during the two year time skip. *The muscles on his body have tightened, giving him a more leaner apperance. *His dark and red hair have become drastically more darker, possibly from all of the stress his body hanlded during his voyage. *On his back, there is a red scar that is a symbol of the pain he went through during his training for two years. Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Human